


Abaddon's Fall

by K_J



Category: Immortals (K.J.)
Genre: Adventure, Angels, Demons, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Magic, Teen and Up, Violence, medieval times, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_J/pseuds/K_J
Summary: Lucifer has been taken from his home, Abaddon, by humans to be enslaved. Once he escapes, they chase him down to have him killed, including the servant who escaped with him, Silvia.





	1. Chapter 1

The demons and half-bloods of Abaddon played, fought and chatted, enjoying their carefree lives in Hell. Flames ignited randomly throughout the realm, increasing the heat well over 100 degrees. The sky was masked by a red haze, making the crystal fields, lava pools, and flames the only sources of light. A large castle made of native materials sat in the center of Abaddon, home to the realm’s lord, Lucifer.

Lucifer sat in his crystal throne, smiling as he watched his kin. His clothing matched his black hair and dark red eyes. A staff made of black steel laid in his lap.

“It’s peaceful,” Lucifer’s smile faded, “But it won’t last much longer. I can tell.”

Lucifer’s staff faded as he got to his feet. He heard distant screams.

“The Hell..?” He looked around, expecting to see a fight, but he saw none.

Instead, he saw a group of Abaddonians trying to destroy a newly opened portal. He flew over and asked, “What’s going on?”

“This portal just opened m’lord. We tried to destroy it, but nothing’s working!” A demon answered.

“Let me handle this.” The Abaddonians let Lucifer walk past them to the portal.

As he reached for the portal, he was blinded by light. A group of humans came out the portal, killing the Abaddonians with bullets to their chests. They surrounded Lucifer and aimed their weapons at him.

Lucifer glared at them. “What?”

“Surrender.”

“Wait, me? You can’t be serious.” Lucifer laughed.

“They mean it, Lucifer.” A blonde lady stepped forward and looked at Lucifer with her blue eyes.

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really. You  _ will  _ surrender, or suffer more casualties.”

“You and what army?”

“Me,” she pointed to multiple portals, “And that army.”

Hundreds of thousands of spellcasters, Magix users, and other skilled fighters came from the portals. Lucifer cursed under his breath as the invaders killed more of his people, capturing a few.

“See what I mean? You’re powerless against us, the best option would be to surrender.”

“Define ‘surrender’ in this situation.”

She sighed. “You’ll become our-”

“Nope. Not happening.”

“You didn’t even let me finish!”

“There’s no need to. I don’t wanna belong to anyone. No matter what it is.” Lucifer crossed his arms.

“Well, it’s either that, or all of your kind is wiped out and enslaved.”

Lucifer chuckled. “You really think it’ll be that easy?” He summoned his demonic sword out of flames.

“No, but you’re outnumbered against us.”

“That doesn’t change anything.”

Lucifer charged forward, turning the men into ash with his sword. The lady kicked Lucifer to the ground, putting her weapon to his chest.

“Think about what you’re doing.”

“I am. I meant to attack.” Lucifer’s sword faded away.

“Then why did you put away your weapon?”

He smiled a bit and looked directly at her. “I changed my mind.”

“Y-You’re lying.”

“Am I?”

“I..I-I don’t know.”

“Precisely.” Lucifer blasted her away with Hell flames. He stood up and dusted himself off. “That’s the difference between you and I Alina.”

“What?! Wait, how do you know my name?” Alina got to her feet.

“You’ll be even more confused if I explain, won’t you?”

“Goddamn it, I don’t know!!”

“Aww..am I giving you a headache?”

“Yes.”

“Good, that means you’re trying to understand. Unfortunately, no one can understand me.”

“Clearly. You’re insane.”

“Indeed. I love every second of being insane too.” Lucifer’s dark red aura formed around him, blocking incoming attacks.

Alina’s eyes widened, her body trembled slightly at Lucifer’s presence and intimidating aura.

“Is it getting through your head now Alina? I’m on a different level than you. You’ll never be able to understand, nor defeat me.”

“Maybe I won’t understand, but I’m able to defeat you.”

He shook his head. “Only if I’m restrained, or I let you hurt me. I don’t feel much pain from physical attacks anyways.” The men attacking him were sent flying into nearby lava.

Lucifer walked slowly to Alina, letting his aura fade away. His horns went back in his head, and he hid his tail under his clothes. Alina’s eyes narrowed and she kept up her guard as he got closer.

“I’ll never forgive you for invading my kingdom, you caused quite a ruckus and interrupted the lives of my people.”

“You don’t seem angry.”

“Trust me, I’m furious.” He smiled slightly.

“Tsk, get away from me!” Alina extended her hand as light magix surrounded it.

“Ah, ah, ah, calm down miss.” Lucifer grabbed Alina’s wrist tightly, blocking the flow of blood and magic to her hand. Her wrist snapped.

Alina yelled in pain. She tried to pull away, but Lucifer’s grip held her firmly.

“L-Let go..”

“You’ll hurt me severely if I do.”

“I w-won’t!”

“Promise?”

“Yes!”

“Okay.” His grip loosened enough for Alina to get free.

“Bastard.” She held her bruised and broken wrist. Her hand was pale.

“Your fault you tried to attack me.”

“Whatever.”

“Mmhm-” Lucifer was soaked in holy water and stabbed several times in his chest by an enchanted sword. He fell to his knees, hissing and growling in pain. His eyes stopped glowing and he bled internally.

“Lucifer!” Alina tried to walk to him, but a man blocked her.

“Let him rot. He harmed you.”

“But Matthias-”

“That’s enough.”

“...Will you at least spare him?”

Matthias laughed. “Why exactly?”

“If he wanted to kill me, he would’ve done it already.”

“The man’s insane, he isn’t even human. Look at what he did to your hand!”

“My wound will heal. It’s nothing compared to what you did to him.”

“He deserved that.” Matthias glanced over at Lucifer and saw him being bound by some men.

“He didn’t!” Alina was slapped by Matthias, knocking her to the ground.

“How dare you raise your voice to your lord. Let alone your unforgivable actions.”

“I-I..”

“Shut the Hell up and get to your feet.”

Alina stayed silent and followed Matthias’s commands. She kept her head down.

“C’mon, we’re heading back to the kingdom.”

“Yes sir.”

Matthias ordered his men to kill the remaining Abaddonians, including the ones they captured. He had Lucifer enslaved and brought back with him to his kingdom.

Lucifer was unconscious on the way to the Yonge territory in the south, but when he awoke, he was chained and wounded. He looked around to see stone walls. The one behind him had his chains attached, keeping him bound. His clothes were ripped and stained with his blood. He could see iron bars in front of his cell, inscriptions were lightly carved onto them.

“Guess I better get comfortable.” Lucifer closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Get up.”

Lucifer opened his eyes and saw Alina in his cell with her arms crossed.

“I said, up.”

“Fine, fine.” Lucifer broke his chains and got to his feet. “Why are you in my cell? Where am I exactly?”

“Matthias said that it’s my responsibility to take care of you and make sure you don’t cause any trouble. You’ve been brought to his kingdom in the south. Yonge territory.”

“Figures.” Lucifer stretched and rubbed his wrists.

Alina tossed him black clothes. “Get dressed. Your lessons start in a few hours.”

“Lessons?”

“To get you used to things. I’m assuming you’ve never lived with humans before. It’s time you learn how to act around us.” Alina walked out the cell.

“You’re just gonna leave the cell open?”

“Not like it matters any how. Meet me in the lobby.”

“Alright.”

Lucifer changed into the new clothes Alina gave him: a hooded black robe with a matching shirt underneath, charcoal pants and leather boots. He hid his tail under his clothes and his eyes turned black.

Lucifer walked down the corridor and headed to the lobby.

Yonge banners of green and gold hanged on the walls. Their golden crowns shining proudly on the white marble and steel. A large golden arch could be seen through the front wall of the lobby, made entirely out of glass.

“This must be the palace.” Lucifer glanced around. “But, why am I  _ here  _ out of all places? I’m a slave, why bring me here?”

“‘Cause you’re strong.”

“That’s the only reason?” Lucifer turned to look at Alina.

“No, but it’s the main reason. Matthias hasn’t decided what to do with you yet. He’s thinking about using your abilities to defend the kingdom.”

“You, nor him, know what I’m capable of.”

“Which is why I told you to meet me here.”

“To do what? Test my limits or something?”

“Basically.” Alina replied bluntly.

“This is utter nonsense, how are you gonna be able to test me?”

“You’ll be given a task.”

“Which is?”

“To take on some of the best men we have, and defeat them.”

“They’ll be killed.”

“They’re not normal humans, Lucifer.”

“Whatever,” Lucifer walked past Alina to the hall, “I’m not doing this.”

“You’ll forever be a servant then.”

He stopped in his tracks. “To who?”

“Everyone who’s not a servant or slave. Especially Matthias and I.”

**_Everyone?!_ ** _ That’s pushing my patience with mortals. I can’t, won’t deal with this. I won’t stand for it. I never asked for this to happen. I’m only in this situation because of that bastard’s orders. Which means...it’s not Alina’s fault. I can’t be mad at her. She serves him as well. _

Lucifer took a deep breath. “I’ll serve you. Along with others I might like.”

“Wait, you’re serious?”

Lucifer nodded.

“Well..uh, that makes my life easier then! But, Matthias is going to expect you to show him respect and service.”

“Too bad. I’m not doing that.”

“Don’t you realize how much control and power he has here?! Matthias Yonge is the king of the southern kingdom, a very large empire with the most valuables compared to the other territories.”

“Still doesn’t change my decision.”

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?” Alina sighed.

“At least I’m giving you a chance to redeem yourself.”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw what Matthias did to you.”

“You did?!”

“Why would you think otherwise?”

“W-Well, the holy water and sword clearly did a lot of damage, so I thought-”

“It takes more than that to kill me. I was merely unconscious on the way here.”

“Got a point there..”

“So, I saw him slap and scold you. The fact that he said ‘shut the Hell up’, honestly made me want to laugh.” Lucifer smiled.

“Of course it did.”

“Heh, but besides that, I wanted to kill him.”

“But, he hurt  _ me. _ ”

“Exactly. You made a promise, and I trusted you. I still do. You haven’t hurt me since that moment.”

“So, does that mean I’m your friend or something?”

“Not by a long shot, Alina.” Lucifer walked down the carpeted hall out the lobby.

“Hey! Get back here!” Alina went after Lucifer.

Lucifer looked behind him and saw Alina speed walking towards him. He glanced around before he hovered slightly off the ground and glided down the hall.

“Lucifer, you can’t do that in here!”

“No one’s watching.”

“Ugh, you’re going to get me demoted, I swear.”

“That’s a possibility.” Lucifer increased his speed.

“Oh dear..” Alina chased Lucifer in a sprint.

Alina kept running after Lucifer, but he continued to gain speed the closer she got. He laughed as he watched her fail at his game of cat and mouse. After a while, Alina leaped and tackled Lucifer to the ground.

“Gotcha!”

“Yeah, hahaha.”

Alina smiled and laughed with Lucifer. She got off of him and helped him up.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Lucifer smiled and looked around. He frowned when he saw Matthias coming their way.

He looked at Alina. “Where do the lessons take place?”

“In the servants’ chambers, why do you-”

“Where is it?” 

“Uh, in the back of the palace. We go outside and go to it from there.”

“Got it.” Lucifer took Alina’s hand and ran back to the lobby. He took them through portals to reach the back of the palace.

“Wait, I thought you-”

“Matthias was coming. He would’ve punished both of us, but you mainly.”

“I didn’t see him at all..”

“He concealed his presence. He wanted to catch us off guard.”

“O-Oh.”

Lucifer let go of Alina’s hand. “So, let’s start these lessons, shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer looked at the rusted iron walls. He saw a dark corridor ahead, lit by only a few torches.

“So, this is where the servants live?” Lucifer’s echoed through the hall.

“Yes.”

“Why are you bringing me here for lessons?”

“You’re a servant now, it’s only logical for you to have another servant show you the ropes.”

“I only sense one person down here.”

“...Come on.” Alina walked down the hall.

Lucifer followed, becoming familiar with shadows dancing in the dim light. He became tense as they got closer to the presence.

“Who are you taking me to?”

“One of the royal servants. She’s a special little girl.”

“How little?”

“She’s seven.”

“She must be really special then.”

Alina nodded. “Matthias broke her over the years though.”

“She’s been here for years?!”

Alina looked at Lucifer. “Why do you care exactly?”

He rolled his eyes. “Just ‘cause I’m insane doesn’t mean that I’m  _ completely  _ heartless. We’re talking about a 7-year-old girl who’s been trapped here in this palace for almost all of her life. She’s been working for that bastard, Matthias.”

“That’s true, but I think her will to leave is gone. Matthias took that away, along with most of her powers. She’s been turned into a little puppet.” Alina reached the room at the end of the hall. She knocked lightly on the door.

“Lady Alina?” A girl’s voice asked softly through the door.

“Yes, it’s me. Can you come out?”

“Yes ma’am.” The door opened and revealed the young servant.

Her eyes were covered by her white bangs from her long hair, but pale blue could be seen as she moved. A full-length dress made of white silk clothed her pale skin. A few bags were under her eyes. She looked up at Alina and Lucifer.

“Who’s this?” She asked, pointing at Lucifer.

“He’s a new servant Matthias brought from Abaddon. His name is Lucifer.” Alina looked at him. “Lucifer, this is your guide, Silvia.”

Silvia bowed. “Hello.”

“Hi. Is it true that you’ve been a servant in this palace for all your life?”

“Lucifer!” Alina scolded.

“It’s okay..I don’t mind him asking, Lady Alina.” Silvia stepped closer to Lucifer and gripped his robes. “It’s true. I’m the only survivor left from the genocide of my family. They were native here, but Matthias killed them off.”

“So he broke you early before you could learn.”

Silvia nodded. A few tears fell as her eyes glowed dimly.

Lucifer picked up Silvia in his arms and comforted her. His usual smile was gone. “Alina.”

“Yes?”

“Why did you pick her to be my guide?”

“She’s a veteran, and the only one I know that would be able to tolerate someone like you.”

“How do you know she can handle me?”

“She’s been through much worse and known all kinds of people. She has to deal with multiple personalities on a daily basis. You’re nothing compared to the others she’s met.” Alina answered.

“Alright, if you say so.” Lucifer let Silvia stand beside him once her tears were dry.

“Do I have to start teaching him now?” Silvia glanced at Alina.

“I suppose.”

“Very well.” She took Lucifer’s hand. “Follow me, I guess.”

They walked together down the corridor, back to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

“Where are we headed to?” Lucifer asked.

“Everywhere.” Silvia replied bluntly.

“Okay.”

Silvia led Lucifer down every hall on the first floor. She then showed him the upper floors, but not the very top floor where the higher ranks stayed.

“Hey Silvia, do you know what the top floor has?”

“Not really.”

“What do you mean?”

“I believe I went up there once, but...I never got to go back there. Just, something, keeps me from going up there. I asked Matthias about it once and he punished me, said I was foolish and ignorant. Apparently it’s off limits to people like us.” Silvia looked at the floor, clasping her hands together.

“Why?” Lucifer knelt beside her.

“We’re in the lowest rank possible, don’t you get it?!”

He kept his voice gentle. “I know our rank, in fact, you probably get more respect than me. But, rank doesn’t matter if you’re a better, stronger and more talented person than people in higher rank.” Lucifer lifted Silvia’s bangs. “Isn’t that right, Silvia?”

Tears streamed down Silvia’s cheeks, making her tremble with every drop. Lucifer held her close in a hug to comfort her. She cried into his robe, clinging onto him as she drowned in sorrow.

“Let it out, Silvia..” Lucifer whispered quietly, standing with Silvia in his arms.

“H-He killed them! And now he’s killing m-me..”

“He’s hurting you?”

“Don’t dreams count?”


End file.
